And then it rained
by Swallowing.RaInDrOpS
Summary: Aang tried to avoid worded arguments as often as possible, 'cause ofcourse he knew he'd lose those. Kataang songfic. squee I'm very proud of this one


5/19/2009

Tuesday

Disclaimer:: I do not own Avatar...or its characters...happy now?

_Songfic::::: -Kataang- _

**And Then It Rained**

..............................................................................................................................................................................

They were at it again.

The whole house knew it, Katara and Aang had gotten into the third argument of that night. No one really knew how it happened, afterall, being the perfect couple that they were they _never _got into a worded argument. Now a bending battle, that was bound to happen being the hotheaded waterbender Katara was.

But Aang tried to avoid worded arguments as often as possible, cause ofcourse he knew he'd lose those, and Sokka would laugh, then Zuko, then they'd laugh together, then Toph joined in, then Iroh stiffled a chuckle, then Sukki and Mai took them all outside. Aang never did know what they said to cause such scared looks in the men.. and Toph, but Mai and Suki had them sipping tea and playing pai sho in two seconds.

"Aang that's not the point!"

There went another broken vase full of compulsing water.

"Then what is it?! I have absolutely no idea what has you so mad!"

Katara sat down on her side of their bed and stared down at him with cold glare, Aang swore a shiver just flew down his spine as he carefully plopped into her vanity cushion.

_She staring at me,_

_I'm sittin' wonderin' what she's thinking._

_Nobody's talkin', cause talkin' just turns into screamin'_

"You never know do you?" Her glare harshening.

Aang rubbed his temples and looked up to return it, though not as deadly.

"Because you always make little things difficult!" He yelled. Katara stood up, the rumbling of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Oh so now i'm difficult?!" Her hands clutched into fists. Aang met her stance.

"No actually, not _just _now!"

_And now it's i'm yellin' over her, she yellin' over me,_

_All that means is neither of us is listening_

" God Aang, you are unbelievable!"

" And you're confusing! What is this all about!?"

She didn't respond, but her stance wavered slightly as the sound of lightning crackled through the foggy night sky, the sound of palm trees swaying in the breeze and the rain plummeted down on Zuko's beach house.

_And what's even worse,_

_That we don't, even remember why we're fighting_

_So both of us are mad for,_

_Nothing, fightin for,_

A single tear slipped from Katara's eye and she turned quickly to look from the opened window, her defensive front still up while Aang's fell as completely as that tear.

_Nothing, cryin' for, Nothing,_

"I'm going to bed." Katara said keeping her eyes on the ground as she cradled herself into the fire red spreading, not bothering to slip underneath the cover, keeping her back facing him.

_whoa_

_But we won't let it go for nothing,_

_No not for nothing, _

_this should be nothing. To a love like what we got._

Aang's chest constricted terribly, he blew out their light and made his way over to the bed as well, keeping a safe distance as he turned his back to face hers. The mirror image of the rain outside depicting his mood.

_Oh baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain,_

_But baby, can we make up now,_

_Cause I can't sleep through the pain_

Katara closed her eyes tightly as the light from the room vanished and the bed took in his familiar figure. Opening them again to look at the weather outside, the shaded moon and the dark clouds, tears escaping.

_Girl, I don't wanna go to bed. Mad at you_

_And I don't want you to go to bed. Mad at me_

The sound of the room was eerie with only the rain to him. Without Katara's soothing breathing, her close proximity, the feeling of her hair as it was run through his fingers, no way Aang was going to sleep.

_No, I don't want to go to bed. Mad at you_

_Amd I don't want you to go to bed. Mad at me_

The sound of the room was eerie with only the rain to her. Without the feel of Aang's chest underneath her head, that slightly open mouth of his emitting an Airbender's breathing, the way one arm encased her waist, while even in his sleep a hand was placed gently into her hair, his smell, his warmth, him. No way was Katara sleeping tonight.

_Oh no no no,_

_And it gets me upset_

_Girl when you're constanly accusing,_

Aang knew she wasn't asleep, Katara knew he wasn't asleep, and they both knew that the other one knew.

_We're fight this war_

_Baby when both of us are losing_

_This ain't the way that love is suppose' to go_

Katara shifted slightly, the bed bounced, peaking Aang's curiosity.

_Whoa, what happened to workin' it out?_

_We've fall into this place where you ain't backin' down_

_And I ain't backin' down_

_So what the hell do we do now?_

_It's all for Nothing,_

Aang thought back to when that first tear slid down her cheek, during the heat of their battle, so unpredictably, so Katara. Spite himself, he smiled.

This was Katara. This fifteen year old woman he had lied down beside was Katara. The hot-headed Water-bending master, the believer of woman's rights everywhere, the motherer, the woman was as_ predictable _as the sea itself.

_fighting for, Nothing_

_cryin' for, Nothing,_

_Whoa, Nothing._

_But we won't let it go for Nothing,_

_No not for Nothing,_

_This should be Nothing_

_To a love like we got_

" A..." Katara cleared her throat, as it cracked slightly, " Aang.."

_Oh baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain,_

_But baby can we make up now?_

_'Cause I can't sleep through the pain._

Aang flopped over as slowly as he could as to not seem as desprite as he was. Katara lay on her side, one arm framing her figure out through the night dress she wore and the other propped her up onto her elbow, her hand buried into those coffe brown tresses that were no longer forced to not take on its natural curl and be in a braid. Her eyes downcast unknowingly giving Aang a heartattack with her unpurposed beauty.

" Katara I.."

" I'm so sorry Aang. You don't even need to apologize..cause its never your fault. That's why i'm mad. It's always me..it's always gonna be me..the difficult one in the relationship. I was mad at myself and..you just got caught in the crossfire."

Aang reacted quickly, hugging her close to his body as if he'd gone without seeing her for decades. A shock ran through Katara as his warmth was suddenly enveloping her brown skin, giving it a breath of life.

" Its not you're fault. I...when i'm with you I get all light headed, my heart just swells because the fact that _I_ was the one to grab hold of such a powerful woman."

Katara smiled, her eyes teared..a _woman_..on the contrary, when she was with him she felt like the little kid she actually was. With him she was filled with..with..undescibable, unworded happiness.

" I can't believe I tried to sleep without your warmth." She blurted out, blush tinged her skin.

" I don't wanna go to bed, mad at you." Aang said as he titled her chin up to see her rare from of blush, the blush of embarrasment.

" Ah, and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me." Katara said, a girly grin plastered on her face as she slipped her arms around his bare waist.

" Nope. I don't wanna go to bed, mad at you." He said happpily, his signature boyish grin as he placed his forhead to hers.

" And I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me." She said placing a chaste kiss onto his lips, the grin never leaving his face.

She sighed happily into his chest, taking in that scent only Aang could carry, hot spice, an ocean breeze, and earth grown panda lillies.

_Oh baby this love ain't going perfect,_

_Perfect, Perfect, oh oh_

_And just how good it's be_

_We can fuss and we can fight,_

_long as everything's alright between us,_

_Before we go to sleep._

The door to Katara and Aang's room was slowly opened as Toph, Sokka, Suki, Mai, Zuko, and Iroh all peaked inside.

_Baby, we're gonna be happy._

Aang and Katara slept peacefully, Katara head placed onto Aang's chest, her hair moved out of her face no doubt by the tattooed hand of Aang that was buried into it. Her arm draped across his waist, and his hand intertwined with hers.

The gang left the room to let the two get some well deserved sleep.

"She's lucky i'm pretending they don't share a room." Sokka said, his smiling face giving away the brother routine.


End file.
